Chaud et froid
by Axell Leser
Summary: Aster était professeur de dessin au lycée de Brugess depuis le début de l'année scolaire, et s'il avait su dans quel pétrin il se fourrer en acceptant ce poste, il n'aurait certainement pas accepter... Si en faite, depuis le début de leur histoire, il savait dans quel merdier il s'était mis. Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'avait pas pu arrêter. Jack/humBun.


_Me voici avec une nouvelle fic, Chaud et Froid. Pourquoi avoir choisit un nom aussi débile, j'en sais pas plus que vous. à l'époque où je l'ai écrite (soit il y a un mois) ça me paraissait une bonne idée... Mais pour savoir laquelle... Bref, éclatez vous._

**Chaud et froid**

Aster débutait son cours d'art à ses élèves dont les trois quart dormaient.

Il était professeur de dessin au lycée de Brugess depuis le début de l'année scolaire et s'il avait su dans quelle situation il se mettait en prenant ce poste, il n'aurait certainement pas accepter de... Si en faite, depuis le début, il savait dans quel pétrin il se mettait mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il n'avait pas pu arrêter.

Tout avait commencé il y a six mois. Il était rentré d'Australie à la fin du mois de Juillet à Brugess, sa ville natale. Il était chez ses parents quand North, son ami d'enfance était venu lui rendre visite. De fil en aiguille, il lui avait appris que le lycée (dans lequel il travaillait en tant que professeur de mécanique) cherchait un nouveau prof de dessin depuis que le dernier était partis à la retraite. Aster, qui avait étudié l'art dans différents endroits du monde depuis sa sortie de la fac dix ans plutôt, avait le profil idéal. Au début du mois d'août, le directeur l'avait engagé et il avait loué une maison à côté de l'établissement. Jusque là, tout c'était bien passé, mais ça n'avait pas duré.

Deux jours après la signature de son contrat, il était en ville à chercher des meubles pour son appartement quand il s'était fait accoster par un jeune homme des plus surprenants, autant physiquement que moralement. En effet, le jeune homme était élancé et semblait aussi souple qu'une ficelle (et Aster avait découvert peu de temps après que c'était quasiment le cas). Il avait la peau claire et ses cheveux aussi blancs que la neige le rendait facilement reconnaissable. Mais ça n'était rien face au garçon en lui même. Il avait accosté Aster alors qu'il était entrain de boire un café, entre deux magasins. Il s'était installé à sa table et l'avait salué. Aster n'avait même pas eu le temps de répliqué que le jeune homme avait enchaîné, il avait dit s'appeler Jack, avoir 21 ans et qu'il le trouvait très mignon. Quand il put enfin en placer une, le plus vieux lui expliqua qu'il avait 31 ans, et qu'il n'était pas du tout intéressé et il le pria de le laisser tranquille. Mais Jack avait insister, et sans qu'il ne réussisse à comprendre comment il en était arrivé là, deux heures après, ils étaient chez le plus vieux à s'envoyer en l'air joyeusement. À la fin, Aster lui avait gentiment demandé de partir et Jack avait simplement sourit en le remerciant.

Il pensait qu'ils en resteraient là, mais Jack l'avait retrouvé à plusieurs reprises, et ils avaient continué leur petit jeu. Après un mois à se voir ça et là, Aster avait découvert la vérité sur son amant. North l'avait invité chez lui, quelques jours avant la rentrée, pour lui faire un topo sur l'enseignement et la vie au lycée quand ils avaient été interrompu. Le nouveau venu avait demandé quelque chose à son ami, une chose à laquelle Aster n'avait prêté aucune attention, trop choqué. Devant lui, se tenait son jeune amant qui avait son éternel sourire malicieux. North avait quitter la pièce pour aller cherché ce que lui demandé Jack et Aster lui avait demandé ce qu'il foutait là.

_-Je vis ici_, avait répondu Jack.

_-Hein ? Comment tu connais North?_

Jack avait souris narquoisement.

_-Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'il a un petit frère, non ?_

_-Ouais, et ?_

Jack avait haussé un sourcil sarcastiquement, et Aster comprit.

_-Oh put... Mais la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu... Tu était un gosse._

_-Il s'en est passé du temps, depuis._

_-Mais tu avais quoi... Six ans ?_

_-Cinq, en faite. J'en ai dix sept, aujourd'hui._

Aster jura. Il avait couché avec un mineur. Avec un mineur qui était le frère de Nord. Il était vraiment dans la merde.

_-Tu le savais quand tu es venu me voir dans ce café ?_

Jack haussa les épaules.

_-North avait des photos de toi, je t'ai tout de suite reconnu quand je t'ai vu._

_-Mais pourquoi tu m'a rien dit, putain ?_

_-T'aurais jamais voulu de moi, sinon._

_-On doit arrêter. On doit absolument tout arrêter._

Jack sourit narquoisement et s'approcha de lui. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un contacte bref mais grisant.

_-Tu es sûr que tu veux ?_

Aster avait grogné.

Il n'avait pas pu arrêter de le voir. Même quand North lui avait présenté Jack officiellement, même quand il avait découvert que Jack était un de ses élèves. Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à stopper leur rencontre. Il n'avait pas pu chasser Jack quand celui ci venait le voir jusque chez lui. En six mois, il s'était retrouvé accros à un gosse de dix huit ans, qui était le frère de son meilleur ami et un de ses élèves. S'il y avait bien une personne à laquelle il ne devait pas toucher, c'était bien Jack Frost. Mais malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il était tombé amoureux de lui. Irrémédiablement. Il était VRAIMENT dans la merde. Quel genre de mec de 32 ans balais flashait sur un ado à part un pervers ?

Et l'ado en question le regardait débiter son cours, son éternel sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Aster se dit que ça ne pouvait pas être pire. Il était loin de se douter de l'étendue de son erreur.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensés ainsi que dans son cours par trois coups frappés à la porte. On n'attendit pas son autorisation pour entrer et le directeur apparu.

-Monsieur Bunnymund, je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous en privé.

-Ça peut pas attendre la fin du cours ?

-Non.

Le ton que le directeur utilisa lui glaça le sang. Il le regardait avec un tel mépris que ça alarma Aster. Il y avait visiblement un problème et ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

-Le cours est finit, déclara le directeur en se tourna vers les élèves.

Les étudiants ne se firent pas priés. Jack fut le dernier à sortir et lui lança un regard étrange, comme s'il était inquiet pour lui et referma la porte.

-J'ai eu vent de certaines rumeurs, déclara le directeur d'un ton froid. Des rumeurs vous concernant, et je souhaiterais en avoir la confirmation.

-Quoi comme rumeur ?

-Pour commencer, votre homosexualité.

Ça puait le traquenard à plein nez.

-En quoi ça vous concerne ? Ma vie privée ne regarde que moi.

-Pas quand votre vie privée concerne un élève de cet établissement.

Oh. Putain. De. Merde.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

-Je veux savoir si vous avez une relation autre que professionnelle avec l'élève Jackson Frost.

-C'est le frère de North.

-D'après lui, il vient souvent chez vous.

Aster se gratta la nuque d'un air absent. Ça faisait des mois qu'il cogitait sur une éventuelle excuse à sortir pour ce genre de question.

-Ouais, il galère en dessin, alors je lui file un coup de main.

-Et ça s'arrête là ?

-C'est un ado, aussi... Alors il me raconte sa vie et j'essayes de le conseiller comme je peux... Et je vous garantis que c'est pas évident.

-Donc, résuma le directeur, vous soutenez que vous n'entretenez qu'une relation amicale avec lui.

-Mais c'est quoi toutes ces questions ?

Son supérieur retira une enveloppe de sa veste et lui tendit.

-J'ai reçut ça il y a moins de quinze minutes. On y a glissé un mot qui disait ''Voici qui est E. Aster Bunnymund'', accompagné de certains clichés.

Il tendit trois photos à Aster qui blanchit immédiatement. Sur la première, il était avec Jack, allongé sur son canapé à regarder un film. On ne voyait que leur dos, mais leur position était trop ambiguë pour être innocente. On voyait clairement qu'ils étaient collé l'un à l'autre et que Jack avait posé sa tête sur son épaule. Il chercha une manière de justifier ça quand il passa à la seconde photo. Dessus, il sortait visiblement de la douche, la serviette autour de ses hanches en témoignait. Malgré que la photo avait été prise depuis l'extérieure, on voyait parfaitement ses cheveux humides et ses tatouages tribales, cadeau d'un village dans lequel il avait séjourné. Scène moins anodine que ça car Jack avait passé ses bras autour de sa nuque avec un air joueur. Aster déglutit difficilement. Strictement aucune excuses étaient valable pour justifié ça. Fébrilement, il regarda la troisième photo et son sang se glaça. Sur celle-ci, ils devaient sortirent d'un de leur passage au lit si on en jugeait par les cheveux de Jack qui étaient encore plus en pétard que d'habitude et par le fait qu'Aster n'était vêtu que d'un jeans enfilé à la vas-vite. Du bout des doigts il caressait les joues de l'argenté qui avait ses mains sur sa taille. Mais ça n'était rien. Sur le pas de la porte d'entré, ils s'embrassaient amoureusement. C'était injustifiable. Il était mort.

-Inutile de vous dire qu'après ce genre de comportement, vous n'êtes plus le bienvenu chez nous. Rassemblez vos affaires et venez me voir à mon bureau. Après, ne remettez plus jamais les pieds ici.

.

Il rentra chez lui une heure après, l'heure la plus humiliante de sa vie. Visiblement, la nouvelle s'était rapidement répandu. Il sortait du bureau du directeur pour aller ramasser ses affaires personnelles quand les élèves se mirent à chuchoter sur son passage en le désignant du doigt. Il avait fait celui qui n'avait rien vu et s'était rendu à son bureau. Il n'avait pas dû attendre bien longtemps avant de voir North débarquer dans son bureau.

-Expliques, avait-il simplement dit.

Alors Aster avait raconté comment il avait rencontré Jack la première fois sans savoir qui il était en réalité et qu'ils n'avaient cessé de se voir depuis.

À la fin de son récit, le professeur de mécanique avait soupiré.

-Je dois admettre que je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de chose venant de toi.

-Écoutes...

-Je ne veux plus que tu t'approches de lui. Jamais plus. Le lycée a appelé nos parents, qui ont certainement appeler les tiens. Je ne veux plus que tu le vois.

Aster soupira.

-Je pense que je vais retourner en Australie. Si mes parents sont au courant... Je doute qu'ils pardonne un truc comme ça.

-Il n'a que 17 ans.

-Je sais. Je...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car North n'écoutait même plus, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Dans quel pétrin s'était-il fourré ? Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ?

.

De retour chez lui, il s'était affalé sur son canapé et avait décapsulé une bière. Comment ça avait pu arriver ? Ils avaient fais tellement attention ! Ils ne s'étaient vu que chez lui, et personne n'avait son adresse à part ses parents et le lycée. Qui avait pu prendre ses photos ? Qui avaient pu oser pénétrer ainsi leur intimité pour tout détruire ? Et pourquoi ? Okay, leur relation n'était... pas vraiment normale, et certainement que la plus part des gens la considérerait comme malsaine... Mais elle ne regardait qu'eux ! Il n'y avait qu'eux de concerné. Alors pourquoi quelqu'un y avait mis un terme de cette manière ?

Il soupira. Il ne connaîtrait probablement jamais la réponse. Et en avait-il vraiment quelque chose à faire, maintenant que tout était détruit ? Ses parents ne voulaient plus le revoir (et il n'avait pas eut la force de finir d'écouter le message que sa mère avait laissé en pleurant après avoir appris la nouvelle), North non plus. Il n'avait plus de travail, plus d'avenir. Plus rien. Il devrait partir ailleurs et tout recommencer en faisant en sorte d'oublier ces six derniers mois. Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à oublier. Pas quand il savait pertinemment que ça avait été les six mois les plus heureux de sa vie.

Il soupira tristement, en avalant une gorgée de bière et on frappa à sa porte.

Il se leva sans conviction et alla ouvrir la porte.

-Ouais ?

Quel ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Jack sur le pas de sa porte, un gros sac sur l'épaule. Le plus jeune demanda inhabituellement timidement.

-Je peux entrer ?

Aster songea qu'il devait y avoir un incident d'ordre mondial pour que Jack ne s'invite pas chez lui sans autorisation. Combien de fois il avait pu le trouver sur son canapé sans qu'il ne l'ai même jamais vu entrer chez lui. À partir de la fois où il se réveillait un matin, l'argenté à ses côtés, qui semblait le regarder dormir avec sourire alors qu'ils ne s'étaient même pas vu la veille, il abandonna tout espoir de compréhension. Jack s'invitait chez lui et il savait qu'il était le bienvenu, point.

Mais là, il attendait patiemment qu'Aster l'y autorise. Ce qu'il fit.

Il s'écarta sans un mot et Jack entra. Il ne s'assit pas sur le canapé, contrairement à d'habitude et garda son immense et probablement lourd sac sur l'épaule.

-Je suis désolé, finit-il par lâcher.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, dit Aster. Ce n'est pas toi qui as envoyé ses photos, si ?

-Moi non, soupira Jack. Mais mon ex oui.

-Ton ex ?

Jack soupira.

-Quand il a découvert que je sortais avec toi après l'avoir largué, il est entré dans une colère noire et a juré de nous faire rompre. Je lui ai dit d'aller voir un psy et je ne l'ai plus revus. Mais il m'a envoyé un message, il y a quelque temps, qui disait que si je ne revenais pas avec lui, il avait les moyens de faire en sorte que... Enfin d'arriver à la situation où on en est aujourd'hui.

-En sorte que quoi ? Demanda Aster, curieux.

Jack soupira et serra la lanière de son sac.

-Que tu me détestes.

Aster ouvrit la bouche mais Jack enchaîna.

-Je sais que tu ne veux plus jamais me revoir, mais je te jure, je te jure que si j'avais su ce qu'il voulait faire, j'aurais fait en sorte de l'arrêter. Je ne pensais pas qu'il irait jusque là. Quand je suis rentré du lycée, tes parents et les miens discutaient et ils m'ont interdit de te revoir, mais je ne voulais pas que tu partes sans savoir que je ne voulais vraiment, vraiment pas ça. Et si j'avais pu faire quelque chose...

Aster le coupa dans sa tirade en le serrant contre lui.

-Jamais, murmura-t-il, enfonçant son visage dans les cheveux argentés. Jamais je ne pourrais te détester.

Il sentit des larmes couler sur son torse.

-Si j'avais pu... Je te jure que...

Doucement, Aster lui releva le visage et l'embrassa tendrement.

-C'est fait c'est fait, on n'y peut plus rien, okay ? Alors arrêtes de te prendre la tête avec ça. Qu'est-ce que tu as dans ton sac ? Ajouta-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Jack se mordit la lèvre.

-Avant de partir de chez moi, j'ai dit à ma famille d'aller se faire voir... Et j'ai pris des affaires... pour aller ailleurs.

Jack soupira et fuis son regard.

-Je sais qu'on est pas vraiment un couple, et tout, qu'on ne fait que coucher ensemble occasionnellement et que je viens de ruiner ta vie, mais... Est-ce que tu penses que.. Enfin est-ce que ça serait possible de... Enfin tu vois...

Aster sourit. Oh oui, il voyait parfaitement.

-Tu es toujours le bienvenu ici.

Jack releva la tête en souriant. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser et Aster répondit au baiser tout en retirant l'énorme sac de l'épaules du plus jeune.

-Quand tu veux, ajouta le plus vieux.

L'argenté entoura sa nuque de ses bras et rapprocha le brun de son visage, approfondissant le baiser.

-Et pour toujours, acheva-t-il de dire en allongeant le plus jeune sur le canapé.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, Aster se réveilla en sentant une douce caresse sur son torse. Une main froide, dont il connaissait parfaitement le propriétaire tracer des arabesques imaginaires dessus, retraçant ses tatouages tribales.

-Tu comptes me regarder dormir encore longtemps, demanda-t-il en n'ouvrant pas les yeux.

Un ricanement lui répondit et il les ouvrit pour regarder Jack lui jeter un regard qui le fit frémir. Quand il le regardait, il avait l'impression d'être la personne la plus importante de sa vie. Aster lui sourit en caressant sa joue.

-Étant donné que plus rien ne me retient ici, je voulais partir. Probablement retourner en Australie, et je voulais...

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase. Jack avait immédiatement perdu son sourire et s'était retourné. Il s'était levé du canapé et Aster se dépêcha de lui attrapé le bras avant que l'argenté ne s'enfuit.

-T'fais c'que tu veux, dit Jack, la gorgé visiblement nouée, refusant de le regarder. T'façon, j'chuis pas ta mère et...

Aster le coupa dans sa phrase en le ramenant sur le canapé de force.

-Écoutes moi, idiot, dit le plus vieux avec sourire.

-Si plus rien ne te retient ici, je n'ai rien à faire là, non ? Contra Jack avec colère visiblement.

-Justement, repris Aster avec sourire. Mes parents refusent de me reparler, mon meilleur ami aussi, je n'ai plus de travail, plus rien. À part toi. Et je comptais rentrer en Australie, de manière définitive. Et je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir avec moi.

Jack le regarda comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

-Tu... Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

Aster sourit et lui caressa la tête tendrement, sa main glissant de ses cheveux argentés à sa joue qu'il toucha du pouce.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser derrière. Pas alors que je t'aime autant.

Ça y était, il l'avait enfin lâché. Des mois qu'il se retenait de lui sortir ça, persuadé que le gamin allait s'enfuir en courant devant ce genre de déclaration. Mais étant donné qu'il venait de lui taper une jolie crise de jalousie, Aster se dit qu'il pouvait lâcher le morceau sans crainte.

Malheureusement pour lui, Jack perdit son sourire et balbutia :

-Je... Je ne peux pas...

La douche la plus gelée de sa vie. Tentant de masquer le fait que sa déclaration venait de donner un sérieux coup à son cœur, Aster se redressa et se leva du canapé.

-Ouais, j'comprends, fit-il, en essayant de calmer les battements cardiaques qui menaçaient de lui faire avoir une attaque. Moi aussi à ta place, je ne voudrais pas passer ma vie avec un vieux con.

Mais qu'est-ce qui avait pu lui passer par la tête pour qu'il pense une seule seconde que ce qu'il ressentait était réciproque? Et quel genre de gamin voudrait passer du temps avec une personne de quatorze ans leur aîné ? Quel crétin ! Jack cherchait juste à passer du bon temps, c'était tout. Et lui il avait été assez stupide pour tomber amoureux de lui !

Il ne sentit pas Jack se lever à son tour. L'argenté se mit devant lui et le força à regarder.

-Tu te trompes. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Seulement, je ne peux pas... Aller en Australie.

-Pourquoi ? Murmura Aster, perdu.

Jack soupira.

-J'ai eut un accident quand j'étais gamin. Et depuis, je ne peux pas rester trop longtemps au soleil. L'été, je suis obligé de rester enfermé, parce que si je m'expose trop longtemps, ma peau brûle et fait des cloques. Un peu comme quand tu laisses du fromage trop longtemps au soleil. Il finit par fondre. Alors je ne peux pas aller vivre dans un pays où il fait chaud toute l'année.

-C'est pour ça que tu avais des plaques, au début ? Demanda Aster, se remémorant l'état du corps de son jeune amant au tout début de leur relation.

-Oui, soupira Jack. Si j'y allais, je ne mettrais pas longtemps avant de chopper un cancer de la peau où autre chose du genre.

Aster resta silencieux, songeur.

-Dans ce cas là... Paris, ça t'irait ? Il fait le même climat qu'ici, et on a peu de chance de nous emmerder.

Jack sourit en enlaçant sa nuque de ses bras graciles.

-Paris serait parfait.

Aster sourit à son tour et l'embrassa.

-Au faite ? Murmura Jack en souriant doucement.

-Oui ?

Jack ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand on sonna à la porte. Aster cria qu'il arrivait et enfila un pantalon. Il alla ouvrit la porte à un gamin qui devait avoir à peu près le même âge que Jack. Habillé en noir de la tête au pied, les yeux dorés du nouveau venu fixaient Aster d'un regard énervé.

-C'est vous E. Aster Bunnymund ?

Le concerné fronça les sourcils.

-Et toi ?

Jack, qui s'était visiblement rhabillé, répondit à sa question. D'abord surpris puis rapidement furieux, il expliqua.

-C'est lui mon ex.

Aster serra la porte de ses doigts, en faisant tout pour garder son calme. C'était lui qui avait détruit sa vie, alors, hein ?

-Et il est majeur, ce gamin ?

-J'ai 19 ans, répondit le concerné.

Aster sourit. Mauvaise réponse, se dit il. Parce que s'il était majeur, il aurait certainement pas de problème à lui faire regretter son geste.

-Génial.

Sans autre forme de procès, il lui décrocha un coup de point dans la figure. Le gamin s'écrasa au sol, hurlant de douleur en se tenant le nez.

-Ne refous jamais les pieds ici, ordonna Aster. Si jamais tu oses mettre ton nez dans nos affaires, tu perdras bien plus que ton nez, compris ?

Le gamin se releva en l'invectivant.

-Jack est à moi !

Aster le saisit par le col et rapprocha son visage.

-Ne penses même pas à l'approcher. Si tu as le malheur de remontrer ta tête devant nous tu le regrettera. À partir de maintenant, considère le comme zone interdite, pigé ? Et si tu refais un coup comme ça ou que tu lui parles de nouveau, je te tue, c'est claire ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il le jeta plus loin et rentra dans sa maison. Il ferma la porte à clé et soupira en s'affalant sur le bois. Jack vint le voir et timidement, lui caressa le bras.

-Je suis désolé.

Aster le prit contre lui.

-C'est pas de ta faute si ton ex est un taré psychopathe.

Jack sourit tristement.

-Si je savais mieux les choisir, aussi... Tu n'aurais pas eut ce genre de problème.

-Qu'est-ce qui a bien plus te plaire chez ce mec... Demanda Aster, plus pour lui même qu'autre chose, mais Jack répondit.

Jack soupira en posant la tête sur son torse.

-Au départ, il était gentil. Il a été là... Quand j'en ai eu besoin. Quand j'ai découverts que je préférais les garçons, j'ai trouillé à l'idée que ma famille le sache. Je ne savais pas comment ils allaient réagir, et tout... J'avais peur qu'ils me haïssent. Et il était là, avec ses paroles réconfortantes et ses sourires chaleureux... Au départ, j'ai rien vu, mais petit à petit, il m'éloignait de ma famille, de mes amis. Il me disait que je ne pouvais compter que sur lui et tout... et j'ai finis par le croire. Et puis un jour, North est venu me parler en me disant qu'il m'avait vu avec lui et que je devrais le laisser. Pas parce que c'était un autre garçon, mais parce qu'il était un gars malsain. Et Nord a toujours était doué pour juger les gens. Alors, j'ai ouvert les yeux et je l'ai largué. Je venais de lui annoncer quand je t'ai vu. J'ai raccroché sans qu'il puisse se défendre et je t'ai accosté. Au départ, c'était juste pour me changer les idées, mais très vite...

Jack soupira et le regarda.

-Tu es devenu bien plus que ça. Sans que je m'en rende compte... Je me suis mis à t'aimer comme un dingue, il ne se passait pas une heure sans que je pense à toi et je suis devenu dépendant de ta présence... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ou comment ça a pu arriver.

Aster rigola, le surprenant. Le plus vieux s'expliqua.

-C'était la même chose pour moi. Mais je me suis dit que si je t'en parlais, tu partirais en courant.

Jack rigola à son tour.

-On est crétins.

-Je ne te le fait pas dire.

Il l'embrassa tendrement et Jack se fit un plaisir de répondre au baiser. On refrappa à la porte, les interrompant de nouveau et Aster grogna.

-J'vais l'buter.

Il écarta Jack et ouvrit la porte violemment.

-Ecoutes, connard, je vais te...

Il se calma immédiatement, en constant que ce n'était pas l'ex de son désormais copain, mais le grand frère du désormais copain.

-North ?

Le professeur de mécanique soupira.

-Je peux entrer ?

Aster s'écarta, le laissant entrer et Jack soupira en le voyant.

-Je ne reviendrais pas, dit Jack. Et même si tu me forces, je trouverai le moyen de m'enfuir.

À la surprise générale, North rigola.

-Je sais. Je ne suis pas venu pour ça. Enfin, à la base, oui. Mais je vous ai entendu, à l'instant. Quand je suis arrivé, je t'ai vu ouvrir la porte au gamin, As'. Et le cogner.

Il soupira.

-Je n'ai jamais été friand de violence, mais je crois que si tu ne l'avais pas fait, je l'aurais fait. J'étais malade à l'idée qu'il te tourne autour, Jack. Quand tu as refermé la porte, j'ai dit au gosse de décamper et je vous ai entendu...

Il soupira.

-Si je ne voulais pas que vous vous voyez, c'était parce que je craignais qu'il ne se repasse la même chose qu'avec lui. Tout ce que je voulais, ajouta-t-il en voyant Aster ouvrir la bouche pour protester, c'était le protéger. C'est mon petit frère, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Aster soupira

-Je ne comptes pas l'empêcher de voir sa famille ou quoi... Juste l'avoir dans ma vie.

North soupira.

-Je peux comprendre.

Son visage se ferma.

-Mais ce n'est pas le cas du reste de la famille. Ni de la tienne.

-Je sais. C'est pour ça que je voulais partir. C'est une petite ville et je suis flashé comme pervers, maintenant. Je ne retrouverai jamais du travail, ici. Alors je voulais partir à Paris.

Jack passa un bras autour de la taille de son amant.

-Et moi je vais l'accompagner.

-Jack, soupira North, tu es peu-être un peu jeune, non ?

-Et pourquoi pas ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre que de l'accompagner ? Papa et Maman ne voudront jamais que je le revois, et personne ne voudra comprendre.

North soupira.

-Je sais bien mais...

Il soupira fortement et, au regard que lui lança Jack, compris qu'il ne fallait pas insister.

-Penses à m'appeler de temps en temps, d'accord ?

Jack sourit.

-Pas de problème.

.

Un mois plus tard, dans un petit appartement parisien, Aster finissait de mettre la touche finale à sa dernière peinture. Lorsqu'il porta le dernier coup de pinceau, Il soupira de contentement et deux bras fins l'enlacèrent. Il sentit un torse se collé à son dos.

-C'est magnifique, murmura Jack, le nez dans ses cheveux poivre et sel.

Aster sourit.

-C'est pas mal, hein ?

-Tu as toujours été doué avec tes mains, fit Jack en souriant narquoisement.

Aster soupira pour la forme devant le sous entendu à peine voilé. L'argenté glissa sur ses genoux et passa ses bras autour de sa nuque. Aster posa ses mains autour de la taille gracile.

-Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

Jack soupira dramatiquement.

-Me suis fais viré de cours.

-Encore ?

-C'est mon prof, aussi ! Il disait chais pas quoi, et j'ai juste fait une blague, mais il a aucun sens de l'humour...

-Tu va en cours pour étudier, chéri, pas pour t'amuser.

Jack soupira.

-C'est pas drôle, dit-il, faisant sourire Aster.

-Si la vie était drôle, on le saurait.

Il changea de sujet.

-Tu as parlé à ta famille récemment ?

-Ils m'ont appelé hier. North a dit qu'ils sont plus enclin à comprendre maintenant que je suis partis. Et les tiens ?

-Toujours silence radio.

Jack l'embrassa sur la joue pour essayer de lui remonter le moral.

-Désolé.

-C'pas grave, dit Aster en le serrant contre lui. Je t'ai toi, c'est l'essentiel.

Jack sourit et l'embrassa doucement. Aster répondit au baiser de plus en plus langoureusement et sentit Jack se coller à lui. L'avantage d'avoir un ado en petit ami. Il partait au quart de tour.

-Dis, soupira le plus jeune contre sa bouche. Ça fait combien de temps qu'on a pas fait l'amour ici ?

-Dans l'appartement ? Ce matin.

-Non, dans ton terrier.

-Te... C'est pas un terrier, c'est un bureau !

Jack ricana.

-Vu le bordel que c'est, ça tiens plus du terrier.

-Va te faire foutre, grogna Aster.

-Mais avec plaisir, sourit Jack en l'embrassant de façon langoureuse.

Aster soupira contre sa bouche.

La plus part des gens le traiterait de pervers, à coucher avec un gamin qui avait quatorze ans de moins que lui. Le traiterait d'égoïste à l'avoir emmené dans un autre pays, un autre continent, en le coupant de sa famille. De psychopathe à contrôler la vie d'un jeune homme comme Jack. Mais les gens se trompaient. Il n'avait aucun contrôle sur leur relation, aucun contrôle sur Jack, quel qu'il soit et ils le savaient tout les deux. Il savait parfaitement qu'un jour, Jack pourrait partir sans prévenir, et qu'il ne pourrait rien y faire. Qu'il ne voudrait rien faire. Parce qu'il ne le forcerait jamais à rien. Mais à cet instant, soupirant contre lui, il ne semblait forcer à rien.

Jack le serra contre lui, gémit en l'embrassant passionnément.

-Je t'aime tellement...

Aster sourit et déposa un baiser sur son front.

Visiblement, la dépendance était mutuelle, alors il n'avait rien à craindre, non?

Fin


End file.
